A Trip in Time
by T0rukMakt0
Summary: A one shot about what would happen if Tsu'tey was transported To New York.


**My oneshot take of what would happen if Eywa had taken and had some fun with Tsu'tey**

The world went on as Tsu'tey was having a very uneventful and boring day. He heard a rustling above and watched as ikran and its huntress soared through the sky. After the huntress left his view he stared at the large canopy above him. The trees swayed with the wind and a few stray leaves fell on his hair. Their green color mixed with the blue sky, creating a very peaceful calm, which his life was anything but.

He realized being the clans best hunter had its pro's and con's, and today only the con's shown through. His list consisted of fixing broken bow's, repairing their limbs, crafting arrows, and whatnot. He wasn't exactly bored but he wasn't exactly excited. Jake had already taken over the position of oleykatan for the clan. His former enemy, now was his best friend. In fact Tsu'teys mate always got annoyed whenever he or Jake pranked Neytiri or someone important or her for that matter. To top it off his mate had adopted the same style of smacking people on the back of the head like Neytiri.

This caused him to think about his sore queue. He thought back to the moment when he had almost lost his queue, the giant AMP suit had loomed over him and the only thing he could think of was which was more painful, the bullet wounds or the fear of losing his queue. The AMP's riders face full of evil scorn and sneering at him. Of course the great mother balanced all and just as he was about to die Ewya intervened, and sent a tithanator to help. He relived the scene in his mind, it was very hard to forget. It was something Jhake had described as PTSD? Of course, he would never tell anyone that. He didn't understand the weird human ways. His mind wandered back to that same day when only moments after that event Jake had refused to do the mercy killing and instead taken him to Hell's gate.

"_it is the way" Tsu'tey growled as he gritted his teeth in pain. It was almost unbearable and hard to stay conscious._

_Jake just kept mumbling a silent no, his face contorted in fear at the thought and for Tsu'tey the world seemed to go from black to white and edges of his vision were starting to fade. He knew his time on the planet was little but he still wanted to make sure his people were taken care of. Tsu'tey looked up into the teary eyed face of Wanume as she silently prayed to Ewya for a miracle. Her long braids fell over his face and he was glad he got to smell his mate one last time. He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. This caused Wanume to violently break down in tears over him. Jake seeing this couldn't kill Tsu'tey like this. _

"_You must do it now" Tsu'tey said almost breathless. He could feel life receding. As he said this the only thing was sadness that he couldn't help his people any more._

"_No" Jake said more forcefully._

"_You must lead the people, you are Toruk Makto, Neytiri will guide you. You cannot fail brother, now you must finish this." Tsu'tey said. His vision swam in different colors._

_All Jake could do was stare into Tsu'teys golden orbs, looking for forgiveness, he couldn't kill his brother. He was more of a friend in the past few days than most anybody in his whole life. _

"_I rode with Toruk Makto and he will be my last shadow." Jake looked down, at Tsu'tey making the hard decision. He had to do it, he couldn't let him be in pain, he felt so sorry though that he was indecisive. However just as Jake was about to make up his mind an Atrokrina swam into Tsu'teys view and landed on top of Jakes blade and then it was lights out. _

The flashback was always followed by a more haunting vision, after he had passed out he went into a deeper realm. Almost that of a warriors first dream hunt.

_Tsu'tey woke up in a dark room, it wasn't a room though he noticed. A bleeping noise came from beside him, constantly beeping almost in rhythm with his heart. He felt tied up and noticed the numerous cords attached to his body. Soon the beeping picked up as he moved and tore the sutures in his chest. Tsu'tey ripped the leads off his chest and the beeping stopped only to be replaced by a flat buzz. He looked at his chest noticing the stitches running across. He got off his "hospital" bed and walked around. He was in a room, a small one at that, and could only walk if his head was bent slightly. He proceeded to the very human sized door, his chest pain growing. Blood started to flow from some of the closed wounds. Ignoring the pain Tsu'tey opened the door and walked down the hall not realizing the attention he attracted. _

The dream always ended with him being saved by the humans, a fate he would hate to admit to anyone. He had asked jake about it, but the only answer he got was it was eywas doing. As he got up to go eat lunch Wanume approached him from behind, jumping on his back and causing him to trip. He tried to grab something on his way down but his fingers got no purchase as his hands missed anything protruding. His vision swam as his head hit the ground and he watched star swirls his head.

The noise around him decreased and the light intensity increased almost to the point of blinding him. He tried moving but found he couldn't. Then everything was silent and dark. Tsu'tey opened his eyes and as he did so his ears filled with noise and eyes saw his worst nightmare. Tsu'tey got up in the middle of a human crowd scanning for a sign.

"New York City" he read aloud. New York? He was on earth? People around him started to scream as they realized what was beside them. Tsu'tey frantically moved out of peoples way, heading for the nearest building. A big CNN was printed above the door. He drew his knife and punched through the glass door. His hand filling with glass splinters.  
>"Somebody call 911, there is a maniac on the loose." Tsu'tey heard somebody yell. An old lady at a phone terminal was rapidly speaking. He realized that was not good and quickly threw the knife severing the cord. He jumped over the desk to retrieve the knife scaring the old women in the process.<p>

He heard sirens in the background and knew trouble was coming. He drew his bow in preparation and went further into the building. Down a stair well up another across a hall. He lost his way eventually. Of course that didn't help when a burly man appeared in front of him gun drawn.

"Put down the weapon. Now." The man grunted his voice full of fear. Tsu'tey quickly jumped letting his arrow fly. It hit the man in the leg causing him to scream in pain. At one point that cry would have been relished by Tsu'tey but now he knew he was in there territory. He kept running and finally found his way out of the building.

He walked onto the street and looked around. He was surrounded, the tawtute were all around him and he couldn't find a way out.

"Put down your weapon and lower yourself to the ground" The man said, his gun barrel pointed at Tsu'tey. However he wasn't going to give up without a fight. Tsu'tey made a run for it and slipped. He looked around and noticed the stuff was black like oil. But that was all he knew before he went lights out.

Tsu'tey woke up in the bottom of hometree, his mate stared at him from across the room. As she approached him only one thought traveled through his mind. Why me?

**Dear readers, as some of you may, my other story was put on hiatus but this just made me laugh so I had to share it with you. It is a one shot of what would happen if Tsu'tey had been dumped on earth and I apologize for the short setting but nothing better came to me. The throwing knife was in reference to my story Forgiveness Tsamsiyu for all the inquisitive ones. Thanks for reading, remember Read and review. **


End file.
